Crow The Name
by SpazGasm
Summary: When a new Diva is thrust into a storyline against her will, can love occur, or will it just smolder? John CenaOCMatt Hardy for awhile
1. Insanity

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. The only thing I own is the name Horizon.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck a duck, Screw a kangaroo, Finger bang an orangutang and your momma too," the girl sang under her breath while sprinting through the hallways of the latest arena.

The girl was named Horizon Akoir, known to most only as Crow. She was a new diva, a hardcore wrestler straight from TNA. She was about 5'11, with what everyone of those damn divas called "the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen!" In reality, her hair was naturally calico, a mixture of black, brown, and light blonde that had other people fawning in jealousy. She was curvy and pale, her body not made for the skimpy clothes considering she was one of the _very_ few divas who possessed a butt.

Her current ring wear was what had everyone's attention, considering it was what gave her, her name. She wore a black skirt, barely covering her rear, but making up for it by hanging with streamer-like material, designed to look like feathers. With the skirt was always paired a halter, normally black or grey, with a mesh strap holding it up. The outfit paired with her wrestling boots, flat slipper-like shoes that were laced with a silver ribbon, she looked like the bird that gave her it's name.

Right now she was wearing her ring wear, looking frightening barreling down the hallway with her clothing and the heavy eye make-up that she loved. She was on a mission, a mission to find Eric Bischoff and kick his platinum-haired ass from Chicago to California. Her dressing room was separate from every one else, just as she'd asked, which was the reason for having to run through all the hallways. It didn't explain her choice in rhyme, but that wasn't her real problem. Her real problem was her new storyline.

That goddamned white haired greasy git had decided she needed more pizzaz , more attention. She just wasn't the right material for this job if all she wanted was to wrestle, he'd said. She'd just found out the "more" part of her storyline, though.

She was going to be a torrid love affair with two of the hottest wrestlers in the WWE. That was the whole angle of her storyline. She was going to have to boink two wrestlers. This was psychotic! Horizon ran faster, not even acknowledging the yelps or outbursts of "hey!" until she ran into a solid wall. Well, a solid wall of a man. Big Show was standing in front of her, smiling slyly.

"Oh, please no. Show, all I want is to go kick Eric's ass and go back to my hotel room. Can I please just pass without the troll imitation?" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes. She knew no one could say no to her, especially when she broke out the puppy-dog look. The large man was no exception. He smiled at her and nodded, letting her pass without asking his standard question, a tradition he'd started when she'd called him the "Bridge Troll", the guy who blocked people from passing the bridge on Monty Python.

She kept running, not even stopping when people began calling her name, running straight into Bischoff's personal Office. There was someone in there, but she didn't care.

"Eric, what the fuck is this all about?' she asked, whipping her script at him. It caught him in the forehead. He looked taken aback.

"Excuse me, but I was just talking with the two other's involved in your storyline," he said calmly, looking all the while like a sleazy car salesman. She set her jaw, and turned to her right, realizing for the first time that there were two men there, one of whom was sitting on the leather couch acting like he was eating popcorn.

"For a girl, you sure do throw like a guy," John Cena said, dusting the imaginary crumbs off of his jersey. Horizon just popped her jaw, her face a mask of solemn. She obviously couldn't stand the man in front of her. The other man was a different story. He was her type, with his black hair and wild attitude. He honestly didn't care what people said about him.

"Shut the hell up. Now why the hell was I put into this storyline?" she asked, green eyes blazing under her black eyeliner.

Eric just smiled sweetly, the grin revealing his laserized pearly whites. Horizon groaned again.

"You see, you're not what we normally want here. In fact, all the other divas enjoy walking around in their bikinis beneath their skirts and wearing very little. You, honestly like to," his gaze flicked to her shirt, which was so low her bra was visible. He scoffed. ", dress conservatively. I was going to force you into a new character, but since we already have your shirts in the press, we figured, make you a sex icon." Horizon raised an eyebrow, the hoop that pierced it raising with her.

"Have you looked at me lately?" she asked, eyebrow still raised high. Eric nodded distastefully.

"Yes. Only five men wanted to be pulled into a relationship with you. Three of them were far too obvious. I mean, Crow and Undertaker? Crow and Kane? Crow and Randy Orton? All people who the audience would expect to see you with. These two were the only one's who were obviously... unobvious. Matt Hardy is supposed to be hung up on dear Lita, while John Cena is supposedly, well, gay, in the public view."

"Hey! I don't look gay, do I?" John asked rhetorically. Horizon settled into a seat, her feet underneath her.

"So I have to act like I'm madly in love with the 3 finger fuck and the New champ?" She asked. Matt had been staring at her before, but he cracked a smile at that moment. John just glared, the look not masterful on his face.

"Yes, Miss Akoir. Now be happy. It's the first day of your three person relationship," Bischoff said, opening the door and pushing them all out.


	2. Definition of Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine, incase I neglected to tell you so in the last chapter

Matt was trying to keep up with the two people in front of him, both of whom were walking at fast clips. He was practically jogging to keep up, but he couldn't help studying Horizon while he jogged.

She was pretty, not in the 'in-your-face' way Trish and Christy were, but it was subtle in the way her eyes sparkled, the way she looked so innocent yet fiery. She wasn't the tallest woman he'd ever seen, but she was close to his height, just a couple of inches shy of him. Her hair was wild, black with subtle, but obviously natural, streaks of blonde and brown. She wasn't exactly skinny, but you could never call her overweight, or even chubby. She was just... curvy. And had very nice curves, if he had to let himself in on that. The best thing he could tell about her were her eyes... gorgeous grey orbs that flashed different colours.

"What're you staring at, Hardy?" Horizon shot at him, not noticing that John had also been staring at her. Matt was startled, but smiled at her anyway.

"I'm staring at the woman I have to spend the next six to twenty-four months with. I'd rather look at you that him. He apparently agrees," he said, letting his drawl slip further into his voice. She looked confused, then looked at Cena only to be met by his eyes. She huffed in frustration, stopping abruptly in front of the last door in the corridor.

She pushed the door open and revealed her plain dressing room, inhabited only by a lone laptop and a red duffle bag. She held the door open for them, and they both walked in, and smiled when they both sat on the hard bench in front of the cubbies.

"So, why are we here today, boys?" she asked, moving to the bathroom in order to use the mirror.

"Meet and greet, babe," John said lightly, admiring the slight angle he was at, which gave him a perfect view of her legs. Matt was unable to see her at all, the angle of the door blocking his view.

"Don't call me babe. And fine. What do you wanna know?" she said, walking out of the bathroom looking like a different person. She only had on the lightest eyeliner, and a light pink eyeshadow instead of pounds of that creme stuff. She looked...

"Adorable," Matt said, before he could stop himself. She blushed. John flew back into the couch.

"You blush?" he asked, in mock amazement. She responded by flicking a hair tie at him.

"I wanna know about you. You know there are no bios anywhere on you, right?" Matt stated, and she nodded.

"I transferred from TNA. Got tired of being grabbed. Came here. Anything else?" she said, an accent he didn't recognize slipping over her tone.

"I knew that. I wanted to know about your real past. Childhood, all that stuff."

"Oh. Ok. You sure?" she asked. Both Matt and John nodded. She sat on the couch between them.

" I was born in Liverpool, England. My mom died after our house burnt down, so I went to live in the states with my real dad when I was 14. I was a real problem, not the average thing you want in your 14 year old daughter. I cut myself, I starved myself, I drank. My parents had been really young, only about 15, when I was born, so my dad was still drawing in womne like flies. One of them sent me off to boarding school. I got into sports, mostly wrestling and soccer, and here I am. " she said. John looked stunned. Matt merely looked thoughtful.

"Why'd you do that to yourself?" John asked, his voice heavy. She grinned at him, her gaze sarcastic.

"Why didn't I? I wasn't anybody's dream girl. Let's face it, I was a chubby girl who stood out. I swear to god, I was the only girl with boobs and a butt. I was tall, I was to pale, you name it, it was wrong with me. Plus, hello, my mom had just died. I wanted to fit in. I couldn't take out my anger. The cutting stopped the spaz attacks, and starving was easier than being fat. Anything else?"

"No. Overload here. I can ask more later," John said. He was looking straight ahead, while Matt looked thunderstruck. Horizon was getting her duffel bag together when another thought struck John.

"Why's your name sound Asian if you're British?" he asked. She looked up with a smile.

"It's a fabricated name. Vince came up with it. My real name is Sabriel Harris," she said, smiling. Matt did a double take.

"Sabriel? What's that mean?" Matt asked her.

"Sun In Darkness," she grinned, and picked up her bag and car keys. "Ready to go?"

The three left in companionable silence, Matt carrying her bag, and John carrying her laptop, with her singing in an off-key voice.


	3. A Friendly Romantic Thing

Not Mine.

Author's note: if you're gonna take the time out to read my story, why not leave a REVIEW! It makes me send these things out faster! I am (this) close to ending the story RIGHT HERE! So please, be kind and REVIEW. Okedoke?

Sabriel. Her name was Sabriel? When had this event taken place that she was given a whole new name and character? Before she had been Horizon to a few, but "Crow" to most. She'd been fairly freaksome, with her dark eyes and mysterious air. She'd been unattractive because of her anti-socialness, and odd because of her demeanor. Now those were the things that made her beautiful. To John _and_ Matt.

They'd learned about what they shared in common with the tri-colored cutie. For instance, Matt and Sabriel shared a love of cars, rock music, and the colour chartreuse. And her and John? They loved rap, hats, and funky looking dogs. So it wasn't surprising, three weeks after their initial meeting, to find them sitting in Sabriel's hotel room watching House of Wax.

Sabriel and John were sitting side by side on the bed, with Matt sprawled over their feet. Matt was currently hogging the popcorn, causing Sabriel to use her toe to push his stomach, making him jump.

"Matty, if you'd just hand me the bag, then this could all end nicely," Sabriel said sweetly, letting her voice adopt a sickly sweet tone. Matt just looked at her. John was grinning broadly, and in a flash, Sabriel was straddling Matt's stomach, with him staring into her eyes. She was smiling broadly, and again, almost before he realized it, she was gone, sitting on one of the chairs in the corner with the whole bag of popcorn.

"Now, we have to be very careful. I hear wild animals are very dangerous, especially when you threaten their popcorn," John monotoned from his seat on the bed. Sabriel growled for effect, showing her perfectly straight teeth.

"I told you we should have gotten her a rabies shot," Matt said, sitting back on the second bed in the room. They were waiting for Ashley to get back, so they could all go to the club together.

"I've had mine, Thanks," Ashley said, already halfway through the door. She was holding a duffel bag ready to break, and a water-bottle. John stood up and lifted he things off of her, but she quickly grabbed her duffel bag back.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not until after we're ready," Ashley said, crooking her finger at Sabriel who groaned, stood up, and followed the blonde-and-pink haired Diva Search winner into the small bathroom.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Matt asked, having retrieved the popcorn and continued watching the movie. John shrugged.

"Dunno. Can't be healthy though, 'cuz last time Sabe came out with all blonde hair. Thank god it was only temporary," He said, watching as the huge spike was driven through Paris Hilton's head. Matt was chuckling mercilessly under his breath. John rolled his eyes just as Sabriel shrieked, followed by Ashley's lighter laughter. John just looked at Matt with raised eyebrows, as if saying "I told you so."

It was almost the end of the movie before the bathroom door creaked and Ashley walked out, trying to drag Sabriel with her. Matt was caught up in the way Ashley looked, anyhow. She was wearing a short pink skirt, a wild, in-your-face pink that really stuck out against her curvy hips and toned bottom. Her grey shirt was a corset-type of thing, with lace everywhere and little ribbons holding it up. She was almost spilling out of it, and paired with her light make-up, single wristband, and high-heeled boots, she looked like a punk rock princess.

"Wow, you look, uhm... Wow," Matt said, looking her up and down. Plain black fishnets, grey corset, boots, eyeliner, loose hair...

"I think he's trying to say you look good Ash, real good.," John said, smiling at the blonde. She smiled and blushed under their gazes, but quickly got down to business.

"Sabriel, get your nicely-formed ass out here. I'll send Matt in to get you!" She said through the now closed door. There was a sigh of defeat, and Sabriel walked out, looking... amazing. Her calico hair was tied back loosely with silver ribbon, strands falling out of the little loops giving her a mussed look. She was wearing a black mini skirt, just like heer ring wear, but it had strips of silver and red through it, and her shirt was a shocking red tanktop, covered by a black jacket. She wore only a single black pearl necklace that reached her bellybutton, and had on dark, smudged eyeliner. She looked radiant.

"Stop staring. It's weird, John," Sabriel said, smirking at her handsome friend. He grinned at her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Aww, ya know ya love me," he said, reaching around her to poke Ashely, who jumped a mile.

"Bastard," the blonde said, giving the brunette a glare. Matt, ever the big grother, stepper between them with a smile.

"Now, kids, what have I told you about fighting?" he asked. John smirked and opened his mouth to answer when Sabriel replied instead.

"Only fight if it's for money or entertainment purposes?" she said, and Matt nodded.

"Ok, good point. Now, are we ready to hit the club?" he asked, smiling as they gathered their coats and left the hotel room.


End file.
